Kuzu the Sitter
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: The Akatsuki turn into kids thanks to Pein, now Kakuzu has to take care of them, will it be easy or a living Hell for Kakuzu? R&R, No FLAMES, Pairings inside most Yaoi


Kuzu the Sitter

**Kuzu the Sitter  
Rating: T; just in case  
Pairing(s): KakuHida; KisaIta; SasoDei; hints of PeinZetsu and PeinKonan, if you squint  
Beware: Any OOCness...I think  
Disclaimer: The Akatsuki are NOT mine, only the idea.  
Positive comments are welcomed and loved; negative comments will be ignored and Flames will be your Hell, have a nice day!**

**A/N: No, I could not have possible not written this. X) Yes, I love to torture my favorite characters, but it's only 'cause I love 'em! X3 OK, I'll stop talking.**

"There. Is. No. Way." Kakuzu hissed.

Pein sighed "I'm sorry Kakuzu, but you have no choice."

"You can't be serious! Why can't Konan do it?!" He questioned.

"Because, she has to help me find the cure." Pein stated placing his hand on Konan's side.

"But I—"

"No, 'But I's this is your mission!"

Kakuzu fell silent and Pein smirked.

"Now that this is done; come, Konan." He said slipping out the door, Konan following.

Kakuzu remained silent for a few more moments before glaring at the small pale hand tugging at his coat.

"Kuzu-san?" A small voice asked

"What?" Kakuzu asked through clenched teeth.

"DeiDei peeded on himself...again..."

Kakuzu's emerald eyes looked to the small child sitting in a corner silently crying to himself. The child had blonde hair that covered his right eye and went to a little below his shoulders, he has shining blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and he was clad in a white shirt that went to his knees and had a picture of a baby chick in the middle of it. Surely enough, a yellow stain stood out against the white of his shirt.

Kakuzu groaned "Oh, Deidara!"

"I'm sowy (sniff) Kuzu-san..." Came Deidara's small voice in the form of a whimper.

Kakuzu sighed "It's alright, Deidara..."

Kakuzu looked at all the others. A little red hair boy with light brown eyes (that's the eye color he has in the Anime), pale skin, a red t-shirt with a picture of a puppet on his, brown shorts, and he held a small puppet in his hand, was at Kakuzu's side, still holding a small fist full of his cloak. ((A/N: Sasori isn't a puppet at this point))

A dark eyed boy was a foot away; he had black hair that went a little below his shoulders in a ponytail, a line on each cheek under his eyes, pale skin, and he wore a grey long sleeve shirt that went to his knees with red shorts underneath.

A blue skinned boy stood next to him; he had short blue hair, dark eyes, gills under his eyes, sharp teeth, and he wore a dark blue t-shirt that had a light blue shark on it with ocean blue pants.

Next was paled skin boy with white hair, slicked back that went to his shoulders, pink eyes, a Jashin rosary, and a purple t-shirt that went to his knees and had the Jashin symbol on it.

Last was a boy that had black and half white skin, he had yellow pupil-less eyes, green hair, and a green t-shirt with a light green Venus fly trap on it. (He hasn't grown the ones on his head yet)

That's right the Akatsuki minus Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu had been turned into 5 year old children thanks to Pein's Jutsu. There is only one question now...Will Kakuzu survives?

"Will you?" Kakuzu threatened.

Hey! Don't blame me! I'm just the narrator!

"And writer!"

(Pause) Touché...

Kakuzu sighed and looked at the six 5 year old children.

"OK, before we do anything! I have some rules! 1) Do not touch anything that is mine; 2) Stay in your rooms quietly and no one gets hurt; and 3) Bother me and you will wish you didn't!" Kakuzu hissed.

As Kakuzu turned to leave he felt another pull in his coat. He looked down to see Sasori again.

"What the hell do you want?" He questioned.

"Ano, I sowy, Kuzu-san, but..." Sasori said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

There was a long pause.

"DeiDei still peeded himself..."

**Sasori makes me laugh. Peeded... (To Sasori) That's not a word, Sweetie!**

**Little Sasori: It not?**

**Me: No, Sweetheart.**

**Little Sasori: Oooohhhh...**

**Me: Aw! Isn't he cute!**

**Little Itachi: ...**

**Me: (Huggles Little Akatsuki) I love them all so much! TTwTT**

**I hope you Enjoyed! Please Review! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
